


Clarity

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [84]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghosts, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: Ushijima, to his fortune or misfortune, is the only person who can see ghosts.





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BonesOfBirdWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesOfBirdWings/gifts).



Hinata stared at the person in front of him. He turned, emptied his mind of what he just saw, and looked back again. This was the first person to ever look at him -- not through him, but at him.

"Who're you?" Hinata asked.

"I can see ghosts," the person said unhelpfully.

"Your _name_. What are you?"

"Ushijima Wakatoshi. I'm an ordinary person."

"No! No you're not!" Hinata got to his feet and pointed at him. Despite yelling and standing on top of a park bench, no one noticed Hinata.

Ushijima closed his eyes and looked away, ignoring Hinata's flailing hands.

"Can you see that ghost over there?" Hinata pointed at someone standing under a tree nearby. Ushijima looked at the ghost instead of the tree.

"I can see them."

"Then that one?"

"I can see everyone, you don't have to keep doing that." Ushijima stretched his arms and got to his feet.

This was the very first living person Hinata had ever been able to talk to, the first person who could actually touch things and lift them, and he wasn't going to let this go. He followed Ushijima's walk through the park, leaning forward into his pace with an intense gaze at Ushijima.

"What are you? An adult-adult? Do you work in an office?"

"No, I go to college nearby."

Hinata held back a gasp. This person was close to his age. Relatively speaking.

"Why can you see me? What's so special about you?"

"I don't know."

"Are you half-dead? Did you die halfway?"

Ushijima gave him a flat stare. "Now you're being unrealistic."

"I'm _dead_. If you surprised me, and I looked like I saw a ghost, you'd be  _my_ ghost," Hinata said.

Ushijima continued to walk beside him. He didn't hurry away.

"Did you just move here or something?" Hinata asked. "I've never seen you before."

"I'm a first year from out of town."

"So you just moved here. Even if you're the only one who can see me, you can't use me to cheat in college tests, nope, sorry."

Ushijima paused to deliver a mildly offended stare. "Are you bored?"

"I'm _bored,_ and I've been bored forever." Hinata demonstrated it by reaching his hand out and passing it in and out of Ushijima's arm. "Oh, you can see me, but you can't touch."

Ushijima sighed and stopped to open the door to his apartment building. When Hinata noticed he was holding it open and looking expectantly back at him, he squirmed and hurried to rush inside.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N): Not looking for concrit; don't leave any.


End file.
